Behind the Mask
by Amii Nemesis
Summary: Eve just transferred to Hamel Academy,she makes new friends...But can her new friends help her unlock her emotion behind that mask,more sepficacly...Will "he" ever share his feelings with her? -Bad summary,but I promise the story is a little better than this- -slapped-
1. Transfer Student

Amii: Hey guys! Amii here and this is my 2nd ever fan fic so no hard feelings right? I may have missed some grammar mistakes throughout the stories but please bear with me ^^

* * *

Classes:

Eve-Code Nemesis

Chung-Deadly Chaser

Aisha-Elemental Master

Elsword-Infinity Sword

Rena-Grand Archer

Raven-Blade Master

Ara-Yama Raja

Add-Lunatic Physker

Elesis-Blazing Heart

* * *

Eve's Pov:

I took a deep breath of air as I looked outside the window to see my new school in Hamel. It looked beautiful with the Gardens and School Students walking around like Queens and Kings,but the one thing I was most worried about.

What if they will hate me like the other kids in my old school because I'm a Nasod...

I wasn't looking forward to be bullied in such a place like this...Who knows what could happen to me by the time I step in that place.

As my driver parked by the gates he gave me a motivated smile to go to school,"Have a nice day mi'lady."he said,

"Thank you. I will be going now."I stepped out of my limo and stepped on the tacky marbled ground,I was nervous,but my emotionless face didn't give it away...I hope I can make some friends...

-Classroom (Chung's PoV):

"Sup Chung! How ya doing with the ladies?" My friend Elsword said as me mockingly reminded me of those ladies who had chased me...

"Not funny Elsword." I glared at him,but he just shrugged it off as Raven came in the room and sat down next to Elsword,

"Alright, down,we have a new students today and I hope you ALL will treat her with respect."Noah said as the students begin to sit down,

"Come in please." Noah said as the door opened to show a beautiful sliver maiden with dull yet sweet honey colored eyes,

"My name is Eve,my job class is Code Nemesis and I hope we can all be friends." Eve said with a blank face,but somehow to me,her eyes looked nervous...

"Eve,you will sit next to Chung. The boy with the blonde hair and "pika-pika" hair.",Noah said, offended...Saying my hair like that,but it's a good thing I got used to the Pikachu mocking.

Eve walked next to me and exchanged a greeting to me as she sat down.

-After class Eve's PoV-

As I was about to pack up for lunch a Spring-colored hair Elf and a purplette magician came by me and said,

"My name is Aisha! I'm the student council president,nice to meet you Eve! This is my friend,Rena!" Aisha said,Rena smiled and said,"Would you like to have lunch with us Eve?"

My heart bumped fast,I was making friends,I was so glad,but once again my emotionless face didn't show it

"Sure." I said as the dragged me to a big tree...I spotted some other people there,I noticed a familiar blonde,Chung was it?

Next to him was a red-head boy who seems to be a swordsman along with the Raven-haired man with the Nasod Arm...Interesting. I saw next to the raven-haired man was a Black-haired girl with a split hair in-between, I recall with her hair and accessories she is a Soul Spirit user,along with a spear. Next I saw another red-head but in female version,she had smooth hair with a spiky part on her ponytail. Next I saw a boy with white hair and purple eyes...

-El Tree Chungs PoV-

''Hey guys! Sorry we're late,we brought a new friend with us,her name is Eve!" Aisha said as she settle down besides Elsword

"Hello." was all she said,I decided to be nice and give her a smile and hello back,

"My name is Chung." I said,"The red-head is Elsword,next to him is his sister,Elesis." they both waved a hello to Eve.

"This is Raven.",Raven grunted as he knew she would judge him by his arm,"Your arm is amazing."Eve commented leaving Raven awestruck,I-I mean we all were awestruck to,but I continued on,

"You have met Rena and Aisha. Next is Ara,the one with the butterfly accessories. Next to Ara is her boyfriend,Add." they both said hi and continued eating

Eve sat down along with us and watch us ate,I noticed she never ate anything,or even bring anything to eat.

"Eve,aren't you hungry?''I ask,she shook her head no and said,"I do not require food..I am a Nasod."

* * *

Hey guys~! How was the first chapter of Beyond the Mask?

Crappy I think? Sorry about that! n I promise I...will try to make the next chapter a little better!


	2. A day at school

Hey guys,sorry for not updating soon. Had some school work ehehe... -bows- Please forgive me! Also this goes for the Guest who is supporting me with the review he/she sent me,very touching ^^ Thank you Guest-san! Please enjoy this little Romance Story ;D

* * *

Narrators View:

The whole place went silent was they replayed her saying "I am a Nasod.",Eve looked around for a bit with her golden honey eyes darting around everywhere. Everything seemed to have frozen as the silent became more and more awkward.

"Y-your a N-nasod...?"Aisha asked with a puzzling face,Eve nodded,"Yes. I am a Nasod." Eve cursed at herself for a while because she tought saying she was a Nasod was a big mistake...

"That's so cool!"Elsword yelled,Rena and Ara nodded with a smile,"I gotta agree with Elbrat here,it's truly amazing to see a Nasod,a beauty to add to!"Aisha added as Raven and Add just stared at her with acceptance. Eve sighed in relief,but after her stress was gone she was bombarded with thousand of question for Aisha and Elsword.

"How old are you Eve?"

"I do not quite remember."

"Do you have weapons to use in battle?"

"Yes,my drones and my Nasod Spears."

"Can you make babies!?" Elsword asked,everyone went silent as they all glared at Elsword expect for Chung and Eve.

"I can reproduce human babies since I have around 98.2% of a Female Human organs."Eve stated bluntly,Chung blushed madly at the word "reproduce".Chung looked away in hopes of not being seen blushing but Raven's keen eye saw him blushing and leaned close to him and whispered,"I see our youngster has taken a liking to the Silver Beauty.",Chung blushed more and Raven continued to tease him more.

"Man Eve,you're so awesome,I'm glad we got to be your friends!"Elsword said with a devil smirk.

-Bell Rings-

Everyone booed as their time was cut short together.

"Well,I guess we can all talk to each other when the last bell rings!" Rena smiled cheerfully,everyone nodded in agreement.

-Hallways with Chung,Aisha,and Eve-

"So Eve,what's your schedual?"Aisha asked,

"I have all classes with Chung."Eve said,Aisha gasped and her eyes literally had stars in her eyes,"Could this be L-O-V-E~!? I must tell Rena and Ara this!"and then off Aisha left running after Rena and Ara while leaving the even more than before blushing "Prince Charming" with the "Silver Princess".

"Aisha is a bit strange,but anyways,Chung,can you show me where the next class is at?"Eve asked Chung,Chung nodded and gladly showed her to the next class.

-Classroom-

"Alright,settle down students.I want you all to meet a new student. Eve,introduce yourself (again)."Anna said with a smile

"I am Eve. Nice to meet you all."Eve bowed again

"Sit next to Chung please Eve!"Anna said,girls looked at her with admire and envy at the Silver Beauty. Chung just smiled at the tought,"I'm in the same class that Eve all has and every one of them I get to sit next to her I'm so luck- WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING!?"Chung slapped himself out of his daydream as Eve stared at him with confusion,"I wonder why Chung slapped himself so suddenly..."

After Anna's lecture about the Tree of El the bell rang signaling the students that the day is over,so fast to...

Eve was packing up her books until Chung came around and said,"Hey E-eve,do you wanna come hang out w-with me and everyone e-else?"Chung stammered a bit,he tought in the back of his head,"I'm a high-ranked Assassin and shooter,I had no problem beating Chole...She's a girl and I didn't stammer like this...or Rena or Big Sis Aisha or Ara or Elesis...but why Eve..Ugh..What is with me lately..."

"Sure."Eve nodded,and walked out of the classroom and to the gates where Elsword,Aisha,Raven,Rena,Add,Elesis,and Ara stood there waiting for Chung and Eve.

"Hey guys,don't you think Chung and Eve make a super cute couple?"Aisha asked,Rena squealed,"Oh my gosh! Now that I think about it they look so adorable~!",Ara agreed and said,"I have to admit,our Chung has grown up so much he has a Silver Beauty that he's in love with."

"Psh. Can't he shoot her heart and steal it and just make her his?"Elsword said with sarcasm,Raven and Add remained silent but smirked (exclude Raven ^^;)

"Oh look,here they come...Holding hands!?"Aisha said,Rena just squealed even more as Ara smiled with pride about Chung growing up so fast.

"Sorry we're late,we had to do something first."Chung panted as he still hadn't let go of Eve's .

Elsword whistled,"Looks like "Hamel's Wolf" caught it's "Sliver Rabbit" prey~."

Chung glared at him,"Shut up Elsword,it's not funny.",Elsword just rolled his eyes,"Sure,whatever you say Prince Charming."Chung glared at him even more.

"Please clam down,I do not think there is a reason to fight."Eve said

Aisha whacked Elsword with her book,"She's right you know.",Elsword rubbed his head in pain after he yelped,"OW!"

"Soo~ Who want's to go to the Arcade?"Rena asked,the group yelled in excitement and left the school grounds to have fun.

Eve looked at Chung as they were walking,"Why do I feel warm around you?" Eve said to herself quietly

"Excuse me?I didn't hear that properly."Chung said as he looked at her,Eve shook her head and walked faster,"I-it's nothing..."

Chung stopped for a moment and smiled,he tought to himself more moment and continue to catch up with the group.


	3. Aisha's Plan 1

Amii:H-Hey guys... -is behind a wall-

Eve:Get out of there Amii and face the truth.

Amii:F-Fine! I'm sorry I did keep my promise for updating...My laptop broke down meaning...I'm typing in my IPad right now... QwQ FORGIVE ME! I DIDNT MEAN TO I SWEAR PLEASE DONT KILL ME I PROMISE MY LAPTOP WONT HAVE ANOTHER CRASH IF YOU DONT-

Eve:-slaps- Calm just continue the chapter before anyone is bored with your nonsense.

Amii:Y-Yes Eve...

-the rest of the Elgang watched in silent-

* * *

(Aisha PoV)

I woke up to a sunny morning and stretched while yawning happily."I'm so glad its Saturday!"I said happily. Man,time sure flies by now...It's almost Christmas Time and I can't wait for shopping holiday stuff or have hang outs with all my friends or- OH MY GOD,THIS JUST GAVE ME A TERRIFIC IDEA!

The last part blurted out of my mouth and my mom yelled from downstairs to see why I was yelling...

-Downstairs of Aisha's home-

"Good Morning sweetie,how are you?",my mom,also known for her childish but somehow mature attitude Daisy,asked with a hint of sleepiness in her voice.

"Morning mom,I'm good thanks for asking,and two things mom."I said as I stuffed a toast in my mouth,"Manners Aisha,and what is it?"

"Well,one,I think you should go rest mom,you seem tired,and two,I'll be out hanging out with my friends for the rest of my friends in a few."I said as I gulped down the breakfast eagerly so I could tell my friends about my plans I have in store for that certain blonde prince and the silver princess I know!

Mom nodded and smiles as she headed upstairs to her room.

I took out my phone with a devilish grin,as devilish as Elsword stupid grin- Wait why am I thinking about that chili head!?

But anywho,I took out my phone and called Ara,Elesis,Rena,Raven,Add,and that hot tempered chili one of them picked up at the same time.

"Hello/Who's there/Whats up/Hi !/?",they all said in unison,

"Hey me,Aisha.I have a plan for Chung and Eve this Christmas and I need you guys help for this! Even you,red head!"I said,as everyone paused for a moment and agreed but then Elsword said,"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RED HEAD",I replied with a bored tone,

"Who else,I mean I know Elesis has a red colored head,but she doesn't act like you,plus I don't call her chili head or stupid now would I. So it's obviously you."

"Geh..."Elsword quieted down as he was defeated with another of my logical ,Add,and Elsis chuckled quietly on the other end of the line.

"Well anyway,I'll explain the plans,but you guys better not tell Chung or Eve ok?Meet me at the park in 30 minutes!",I said while I heard them say "okay" as each one hung up one by one.

I smiles to myself. 'Today is going to be a busy day for us~' I thought happily as I got my favorite cloak and headed off the the park.

* * *

Amii:...I'm lower than a human...

Rena:A-At least you tried...-pats my back-

Add:I say Amii made it more like a ElsAi one shot.

Aisha and Elsword:S-SHUT UP ADD! -blushing furiously-

Raven:It's to short. And it was basically based on Aisha's PoV...I thought this was suppose to be Cheve,what would your viewers think when they see you write like this?

Amii:-crying heart out- I-I'm sorry... qmq

Chung:...Ahaha...Clam the critic guys,I'm sure she will update more properly

Amii:Chung not you to!

(But I will quit my Elsword leveling a devote more time to the story tho...)


End file.
